wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Padnes
Features Interactive Wallpapers - Allows the user to interacting with the wallpaper. Commyes- Windows Padnes's desktop assistant that speaks in the voice of Microsoft Pedro (named after TAetes YamaEmdlks) Windows Mag2Reaead - Allows users to virtually read and download magazines in their location (with Japanese magazines pre-downloaded incl. QuickConcentra, Esatse, JJTonons, Famitsu, ADLiBSED, Hiragana Times, Guitar Magazine, Sound & Recording, Keyboard Magazine and Dengeki G's Magazine with built in magazine translator for easy reading for those who aren't familiar in any other languages rather than English and their native language.) MangaReader - Allows users to virtually read and download virtual manga comics. SnapIt - Allows the windows to snap to the edge of the screen like Windows 8/8.1/10 Search/Office assistants - Assistants for Windows 2000's search window and MS Office. Fullscreen Login - Mimicks the Windows Whistler/XP login screens instead of the classic Window startup. (Optionally, users can turn the feature off if they found that the New login screen is easier) Search/Office Assistants Featured * Links * Rover * Merlin * Tatsuro * Toru * Rocky * Genius/Einstein * F-1 * Isabelle * Versions * Original * Service Pack 1 * Service Pack 2 * Service Pack 3 * Plus! * ME * Professional * Home * Media Center * Office 2003 * School Edition * Service Pack 4 * Service Pack 5 * Yamashita Edition (Features Tatsuro Yamashita's music, images, videos, documents, including his speech only for Tatsuro Yamashita fans.) * Service Pack 6 * Service Pack 6a * NT * Family Server * Office Server * Candidate Release * Preinstallation Environment * Remastered Edition (made in 2013) * Kinkaku-ji Edition (This version is basically enables God Mode, allows the user to customize almost anything without the use of tweaking software.) * Extreme Edition* * Supreme Edition * Service Pack 7 * Service Supreme Pack * For Pen Computing 1.0 * For Pen Computing 2.0 * For Pen Computing 3.0 * For Pen Computing 4.0 * Japanese Edition (Every messages and windows will be displayed in Japanese, although the original looks are still preserved) * Tablet * PDA * NT 2.0 * WinG Add-on * Open-Source * Fax Server * Web Server * Starter Edition * R2 * Ultimate * Ultimate Pro * PocketPC * CE * Small Business * Home Server * x64 * WorkStation * Embedded * Embedded POSReady 2008 * Enterprise Server * Media Center * For Kids * Advanced Server * Standard Server * DLC Edition * School Server Edition * Pre-order bonus * For Eco-Computers (in 2018) * Home Basic * Home Premium * RT (2013) * Single Language * S Edition (2017) * Enterprise LTSB* * Team * IoT * Embedded for Hotel Computers * N edition * Client Server * Cloud Server * TV Edition * Teletext Edition (based on Windows Teletext) * For Workgroups * S Server * Starter Server * For Hybrid Computers * Embedded Server * Thin Fundamental For Legacy PC * KN Edition * OSR * Second Edition * Embedded for Points of Service * EUR Edition * Embedded for ATM Computers * For Supercomputers * Sidebar Add-on * ERD Commander Edition * Multipoint Server * Xbox Edition * Xbox Server Edition * Xbox Embedded Edition * Microsoft Plus For Kids * Microsoft Plus Games and Entertainment * MS-DOS Add-on * MS-DOS Add-on Server * MS-DOS Add-on Embedded * Plus95 (with Plus for Windows 95 features) * Plus Digital Media Edition * Plus! SuperPack * Free Trial * Paid Trial * For Solar Computers * Demo Edition (For users, that are unfamiliar with the version) * Server Essentials * Essential Business Server * HPC Server * Storage Server * Compute Cluster Server * Small Business Server * The "*" means that the specific version is cancelled during the development.